Light, Death and Time
by nettograf
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by the senshi(now thats new -_-;;) and she heads to her real home... the gw world, now you put two and two together and tell me what you think
1. New Gundams?!

"You're such a ditz!!!"  
  
A sharp pain  
  
"Your IQ can't be possibly higher than 4!"  
  
1 A hurt feeling  
  
"And you think you're pretty?! Your more blond then I am!"  
  
2 A bitter laugh  
  
"You can't even cook a decent meal!"  
  
3 You don't know me…  
  
"You can't even fight!"  
  
4 The real me…  
  
"You get in our way!"  
  
5 You have no idea how much that's the opposite…  
  
"You think I loved you, what a pity."  
  
Stupid… didn't you know I hated you too…?  
  
"That's enough. Leave nee-sama alone!" Hotaru growled, eyes turning a shard purple.  
  
6 Time and Death…my only family…  
  
"That's enough.... I hereby... declare you traitors, and strip you of your immortality... you no longer bear the powers of the great interplanetary and outer planetary stars. Your stars seeds now... belong to me." Usagi said with a half weak and half monotone voice.  
  
Their eyes widened in shock, and they all screamed as their powers and star seeds were ripped from their souls, along with Mamoru's.  
  
"Oh-hime-sama... It's time to return home..." Pluto said softly, glaring at the unconscious corpses of the other senshi.  
  
"Hai, Setsu-mama. Hotaru, henshin-yo." she said in a soft tone.  
  
"Hai! Death Universal Power! -Make UP!" Hotaru whispered, her outfit became fit for the grim reaper, but not, she was dressed in black robes, and under was a black body suit with metal here and there, on her arms, chests, and kneecaps. She also wore ankle high black boots, one of her hands were gloved black and arm guards were on both of her arms, also gleaming black, in her un-gloved hand was the one and only death scythe, radiating an aura of positive darkness (you know, good darkness?? -__-;;;)  
  
Usagi nodded and whispered, "Light Universal Power! -Make UP!" she wore the same attire as Hotaru, except her main color was white, her hair now gleamed a bright silver, tiny hints of gold still alive. In her ungloved hand was the staff of Cosmos. Setsuna nodded and transformed,  
  
"Time Universal Power! -Make UP!" she whispered, she also changed, and was now wearing the same as the other two, except a dark dark green. Time staff in hand. "Your gundams, Light and Darkness are in the hangers where we left them, I assume you still remember everything that has happened there???" Time said. Light and Death nodded, entering the portal to their old home, where they really belong.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Light, Death, and Time  
  
By mei  
  
A GW and SM crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own em  
  
Author's notes: You try to figure out the couple!! ^^:;; I picked it this time ^^;;; but you can still vote, I might change my mind ^^;;; well, here's another fic, I promise to continue the other fic a bit later ^^;;; enjoy!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one: New Gundams  
  
The pilots dripped with sweat inside their gundams, damn those annoying terrorists!!! The accident with Marimeia (sp?) was over and they thought that they finally have peace, to find out, soon later, some new foundation teamed up with OZ. What did they call themselves again? Oh yeah… the 'Chaos OZ'…  
  
"Why don't you all just DIE!!!" Duo shouted, killing the MSD with his scythe.  
  
"Weak fools!!! Go back to where you came from!!!" Wufei growled, slashing at them left to right.  
  
"We… we won't make this one, we're outnumbered too heavily…" sounded the sad voice of Quatre as he continued to fight.  
  
"Hn." Was the only response from Heero as he looked at his energy level, which was undoubtedly low.  
  
"… We can still try…" Trowa said, putting in more effort.  
  
The pilots nodded, and continued. But the MSD just kept multiplying, even now; soldiers were rushing into the hangar and taking out more MSD by the second.  
  
"Hey… what's that?" Duo asked, spotting something white and black at the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, but they look like gundams… be careful." Quatre warned, keeping an eye on them while taking care of another 5 MSD.  
  
As the two gundams land, they notice that one was completely white with a staff in one hand, various other weapons strapped around it. The other gundam was pure black, and had a scythe made of pure energy, the eyes of both gundams glowed blue, and the cockpits were the opposite colors of their gundams. Once the landed, they started to charge and the other pilots were about to charge back when they went right pass them and started to take out the MSD about 50 at a time with their weapons. They shook off their stupor and decided to check up on them later… AFTER they destroyed all these annoying MSD. When they were done, Duo opened a link to the 2 gundams, only to see them masked, and only the head shown.  
  
"Hey!!! You in the black! You stole my scythe!" Duo cried.  
  
"Fool. I am death, I created the scythe, and I do not give away my creations. Besides, that hunk of metal that you call a scythe is nothing to me." Death said in a calm voice. "Arrgggg! I am Shinigami! I am death!!! The scythe belongs to me and it's not a hunk of metal!" Duo growled. "Death, mission complete. Return to headquarters, you understood Time's words." Came the other voice, Death nodded and the two started to fly, the others after them when they disappeared and reappeared in headquarters.  
  
"Wha-what?! They disappeared!" Duo stated the obvious. "And I can't find them on my radar either!" he continued. "Let's head back to headquarters and find out there before someone spots us." Quatre said calmly as they started towards 'headquarters'.  
  
"Mission Complete." Usagi said, they had decided that they would stay in their 'goddess' forms at all times, and they could change so it was ok. "Very well, Usagi-chan. You two have met the gundam pilots, ne?" Setsuna asked. "Hai, Setsu-mama! One guy thought he was me, the goddess of death, except he was a guy!" Hotaru complained. Usagi smirked and leaned against the wall, while listening to their conversation and thought about which OZ computers to hack in when she went home to the house Setsuna 'bought' for her. "Ok, Setsu-mama, have you enrolled us into the Peacecraft Academy yet?" Hotaru asked. "Hai, Taru-chan. Usagi will go by Yue Shikari, and Hotaru will go by Shi Shikari. You two will be sisters." Setsuna explained, they nodded and Hotaru said goodbye, and headed towards Usagi's silver motorcycle and Hotaru's black one, getting on, they revved up their engines and made their way to a huge house that was mostly pale blue, purple, black, white, and silver, it was an estate actually, and had many servants from the Silver Millennium there, even Princess Serenity's nanny.  
  
"Mission Complete." Heero stated to Dr. J. "But we had some… help." Quatre continued. "Oh? By who?" Dr. J. asked, interested with a mysterious gleam in his eyes. "Some 2 guys one black and one white, and the black one had my scythe!" Duo complained. Dr. J chuckled, "Oh… you mean them. Those are my friend's associates, they are quite the top notch people, and they are only called when we don't think you 5 can handle the job." Dr. J. chuckled at their expressions and continued. "I'll set up a meeting for you and them maybe combined you'll be the ultimate team." He said, looking thoughtful. "We don't need help from weak fools!" Wufei growled. "Suit yourself, but if they can finish a mission in 2 days that it took you 2 months to finish, I'd consider them quite strong." Dr. J. chuckled and pushed them out the door, "Now go on, and meet me back here tomorrow to meet these … 3 friends of mine. 


	2. Meet Yue and Shi

Usagi got up and sighed, 500 hours… she used to wake up so late… well… acted like it anyway. She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth, looking into the mirror. "… Finally, I can cut my hair." She said annoyed, she took some scissors out from a cabinet and started to snip away, cutting it to waist length and put it into a high ponytail, the curled ends tickling her neck and back. She went into her room and looked at her uniform… a maroon outside jacket and a long pale pink skirt. She glared at it with disgust and conjured up a note saying that she had health problems and couldn't wear… dresses… and quickly pulled on a pale blue leather, sleeveless turtleneck and white leather pants, both skin tight. She put on silver arm bracers on her bare arms, the symbols of Death, Time, Light, and the Moon gleaming gently as it made contact with her, pulling on black ankle-high boots and picking up her laptop and her silver book bag, she smirked, heading into Hotaru's room.  
  
"Death-chan… Wakey, wakey." She said as she poured water with ice cubes in it on her dear sister. "YAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard on the whole floor their dorm was on.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Light, Death and Time  
  
By mei  
  
A gundam wing and sailor moon crossover  
  
Disclaimer: dun own em  
  
A/N: another chapter! Oh yeah, yue means moon in Chinese, and shikari is just a combo of shi and hikari ^^;;; I dunno, im not jap ^^;;; Thanx for the reviews! Enjoy!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Meet Yue and Shi  
  
Hotaru grumbled as she got out of the shower, taking a glance at the uniform, she did the same as Usagi, and pulled on a violet leather tank top and black leather pants with ankle high black boots. She glanced at the mirror, and pulled on pure black arm bracers and doing the same as Usagi, headed towards the kitchen where she smelt food. After eating quickly, they headed towards mythology class, where they'd figure they'd sleep another hour…  
  
"So, I asked her if…" Duo continued as they drowned him out, walking towards mythology class. "Maxwell…. If you don't shut up this instant, I'm going to chop that baka-braid of yours!" Wufei grumbled, but as usual, Duo didn't listen to him and sat down in his seat, continuing to talk. Quatre sighed and rubbed his temples while the other two remained emotionless… the usual.  
  
"Class… I'd like to introduce 2 new students today. Please welcome them, and introduce yourselves to class, please." Ms. Tsuki said kindly. "Shi Shikari." "Yue Shikari." They both stated in monotone, the teacher sweat-dropped and sighed, knowing how they were going to be and pointed their seats to them, which was in the far corners in the back, the last remaining window seats, right next to Duo. She had already taken a look at their 'uniform' notes and sighed, getting back to class.  
  
Duo goggled at the two girls who sat next and diagonal to him. One was wearing mostly white and blue and the other black and purple. They weren't wearing the hideous uniforms too, which made all the more gorgeous, all the boys in the class were staring at them, googly eyed much like girls when they see good looking guys, but they paid no heed, instead, they both whipped out their laptops and started to type quickly, ignoring the teacher. As paper balls asking for their numbers came flying at them, they caught them, not looking and threw them out the window, disappointing many. The teacher seemed to notice their lack of attention and picked on both of them.  
  
"Will you please explain the legend of Cosmos and the Moon Kingdom, Yue explain the Moon Kingdom and Shi the other, hmm???" Ms. Tsuki asked, annoyed. The girls stared at her blankly for a second and then Yue started to talk.  
  
"The Moon Kingdom was over a thousand years ago in the Silver Millennium where peace reigned, the planets of Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury were a part of the Silver Alliance which was formed. The princesses of those planets protected the princess of the moon, but the moon favored Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn the most. Pluto was her godmother, and Saturn, her sister, although it was unknown. The Earth wasn't, so the Queen of the moon, engaged her daughter to the prince of earth, even though they hated each other. At the princess' age of 16, an evil called Metallia attacked the Moon kingdom, and the Queen with her last breath sent her daughter and her court, along with the prince of Earth into the future to be reborn." Yue said nonchalantly in monotone. The teacher looked shocked and turned to Shi.  
  
"Cosmos is the legendary soldier, who is also Sailor Moon, she is rumored to be alive now, although if she was, she'd be over thousands of years old. But she also has a higher form called the 'Hikari megumi' she becomes these two beings when her protectors die, or if they betray her and she takes away their star seeds which are their souls and source of power. Cosmos or the goddess is known to show up only when she's in time of need or a monster, that no modern technology can defeat." Shi supplied just as nonchalantly, the teacher looked even more shocked as well as the class.  
  
"What are you doing here if you already know all of this?" the teacher asked, amazed. "Free time." They both answered in monotone. The teacher sighed and left them alone for the rest of the period, telling a more detailed version of their brief summaries. And soon, the end of class came, and it was time for lunch. (mythology goes on for 2-3 hours, k, and then its lunch, and 3 more classes (science, music, and gym and other days, math, art, and ss)  
  
The girls headed straight into the grove of trees, and if you kept sight of them since they moved so fast, you'd notice that they jumped into trees. And the only people who noticed them? The pilots, Duo grinned and with persuasion from him and Quatre, they went to visit them, right when they stopped under their tree, and looked up, they saw guns pointed at them and glaring eyes, when they looked at them for a few more seconds, their guns became trained on the braided pilot. "Hormone-driven baka, if you're here to ask for anything about dorm numbers, phone numbers, dates or anything, we'll blow your brains out." Yue said, glaring. . Duo chuckled nervously and shrunk a bit.  
  
Wufei chuckled at Duo's face and Trowa smirked, Quatre blushed and Heero was sitting under the tree, typing as the girls jumped down, laptop, book bags and all. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre introduced, Shi, sizing him up as to being some innocent but deadly idiot who she could kill easily, smiled, "Shi Shikari, sister of Yue Shikari. It's nice to meet you." She said, politely. "Weak onnas." Wufei muttered, just when the two pairs of eyes turned to him, glaring at him. "What did you say?" Yue said in a soft, deadly tone. "I called you a weak o- uuuggghhh…." He groaned as his head hit a tree 10 feet away after a punch from Yue. "Kuso… that hurt…" he muttered, getting up, Shi looked at him in worry and checked his head. "You made him bleed!" Shi cried out at Yue, Heero's gun was trained on her, but she didn't seem to care. "He called me weak." She said plainly. "Heal him right this instant! Setsu-mama told us not to hurt anyone of our trip!" Shi scolded. "Who are you and who do you work for." Heero stated. "None of your business, perfect soldier." Yue said, moving towards Wufei, he started to glare and back away, she pushed him down so he was sitting and a silver glow emitted from her and slowly his blood disappeared and the dulling pain in his head faded away. "Happy?" she said in a monotone added with a sneer towards Shi. Shi just glared back as everyone else who saw her glare shrank and restrained from running away. "You went against orders, Yue!!!" Shi scolded. "She didn't say I couldn't hurt THEM " she said plainly, walking away. "Yue!!! I'm sorry Winner-san, she's just very… hostile, I apologize for her, since she won't, I promise it won't happen again! Ja!!! See you sometime soon!" Shi shouted, running after Yue.  
  
Quatre stared after them, starting to feel a bit afraid of Yue. "Woah! Wu-man got beaten by a girl and Hee-man got told off!!! That's one heck of a gal!" Duo said, grinning like an idiot. "Maxwell! Come here so I can slice your braid to pieces and shove it down your throat!" Wufei yelled, releasing his pent up anger and unleashed it on Duo. Heero glared silently and started to search for Yue Shikari and found… nothing. He glared at the screen, searching other places until he found it, but he found… none… "She's not in the listings… the identity she has is fake, and I assume Shi is also a fake." He said in monotone, catching everyone's attention, the wind blew softly and cherry blossom petals flew by. Just then, he got an e-mail.  
  
'Heero, I've arranged a meeting with the other gundam pilots, meet us at headquarters after school.' Was the simple e-mail that was e-mailed to Heero. "He's set up a meeting after school with the other two pilots." He said in monotone.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Sorry, it's a bit boring ^^;;; well, the next chapter should come soon. 


End file.
